


Blush

by americandy



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americandy/pseuds/americandy
Summary: How Michael and Alex made their way from making out at the UFO Emporium to the shed, or: let me live in the hours they shared before fate intervened with hatred and a hammer.





	Blush

Alex slipped his hands under Michael’s hoodie, wound them around his hips, and then yanked him forward, pressing them together from chest to groin. A wave of shock and pleasure rolled up Michael’s spine as the power and newness of the gesture made him groan. No girl had ever done _that_ before.

He could feel Alex’s heat and hardness against his thigh. It was fucking incredible to know that _he_ was responsible for making Alex feel this way, turning him on this much. He knew Alex must be able to feel his own arousal. If not, he _wanted_ Alex to be able to feel it. He ground their hips together and the hands on his waist traveled down to his ass, pulling them ever closer.

“Jesus,” Alex panted into his mouth. “We need to not be here.”

“Agreed.”

“Then... let’s go.”

“Can you?”

“Oh... good question. Um. Let me see if Kelly will cover for me.”

“Alex, wait. You can’t go see anybody looking like that.”

Alex couldn’t stop smiling.

“Like what?”

“How do I look?” Michael sounded exasperated but smiled just as much as Alex. “Imagine something similar.”

Michael looked like Alex needed to make out with him again. He stepped close to Michael, a little nervous that he would pull away, but then Michael stepped closer too, his hands settling on Alex’s hips like they’d never left, and they were kissing.

Damn. He didn’t know how he was ever gonna do anything else _ever_ when this was an option. It was like their natural state was infinite make out.

Michael _thought_ they were going to get out of there, but if Alex wanted to make out some more, he wasn’t going to be caught dead saying no. This time they picked up where they left off right away, Alex touching him with wild abandon, lighting up every single inch of him.

Alex poured affection into Michael and took it in kind. Michael licked softly into his mouth, seeking his taste. Alex wove his fingers into Michael’s curls and held him there, protracting the moment, intensifying the slick, slow drag of want between them. It was tough to discern how long they were still, save for the sensation of Alex’s soft tongue moving like silk, Michael’s meeting his every time.

They were so good at this, immediately. (They always would be.) Fell into it like an old habit, as easy as conversation. Maybe it was, in a way, with Michael having cut Alex off the night before.

“So talk.” Alex had told him with zero inflection, clearly steeling himself for the worst.

“I’m sorry I wanted to kiss you so bad it scared me,” was the logical response, except, it wasn’t. Not when he knew Alex wanted to kiss him too. Why waste more time?

He wouldn’t make that mistake again. And so now he and Alex were making up for it, wasting time together, making a mess of it, and each other. Alex’s hands were everywhere Michael wanted them to be, (though to be fair, Michael wanted them everywhere) always grabbing, stroking, searching, pulling him closer, keeping him close.

“Fuck,” Alex broke away suddenly, pushing himself back. “We were going to leave,” he glared at Michael, his tone accusatory.

“You’re the one who started kissing me again!” Michael held his hands up. Alex laughed loudly.

“Fair point.” He schooled his features into something serious for a moment to take a deep breath, but then that smile was right back on his face. Like he couldn’t help himself. He reached out and flattened his palm and spread his fingers against Michael’s chest, feeling his warmth, his racing heartbeat.

“I’m going to go get Kelly.” 

Michael scoffed. 

“Manes. You look even less suitable for polite conversation than you did the first time we tried this.”

Alex made a noise of frustration and dropped his hand from Michael’s chest.

“We’re never going to get out of here, Guerin.”

“I’ll distract you.”

“Very funny.”

“Give me a tour.”

“Gue—“

“ _Excuse_ me, it’s Shmuerin. I’m from out of town. Ohio, probably. Tell me about this exhibit.”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“Can you tell me about these magnificent artifacts or what? I don’t want to have to leave a bad Yelp review of Roswell’s one and only UFO Emporium.” Michael gestured at the tall glass case beside them like a deranged Vanna White.

It was then that Alex broke. A giggle slipped out.

“Well, Shmuerin, if you insist.” The laughter was clear in his voice as he launched into the spiel he clearly had to memorize about the hunks of slag being passed off as meteorites.

The rocks were fake but the facts were real and for a moment, Michael thought being stuck on earth seemed significantly less bad when he could gaze at a flushed, bitten-red-lipped Alex (whom he had made that way) talking about the stars. Talking about anything, really. From the very beginning, Alex had had a way of making Michael feel _okay_ about his life. 

After that they moved onto a wall display about little figurines supposedly recovered from the desert around the crash site (also fake) and their tour guide slash out of towner pantomime was genuinely hilarious. Michael would readily admit he enjoyed this as much as the activity that had previously occupied their time. Neither of them could make eye contact without laughing and it was just _nice_. However.

They were about to move on to their third exhibit when Michael leaned in and stole a quick kiss. Alex’s thought died on his tongue as he watched Michael smile that smile, from his pink mouth to the corners of his eyes, that felt like it was just for him. 

“You’re good to go.”

“Okay, Shmuerin.” Alex leaned in and stole a kiss back.

“Now you’re good to go?”

“One more.” 

Alex was quickly finding he loved sharing every type of kiss with Michael. Short, long, tongue, no tongue, feather light, heavy and all-consuming. He loved to be in his space, loved to hold his jaw, loved when their faces were so close his features became abstract and all Alex could do was trust and feel.

He loved kissing Michael because he was fearless about it, like he was doing everything in his power to show Alex that last night was a fluke.

Alex believed him. 

He turned to see over his shoulder as he made his way to the back office and found Michael looking at him already, _that_ smile back in place. It only deepened as he was caught staring.

Everything in Alex told him to turn around, march right back to Michael and kiss him again, just because he could. 

Not so fast. He learned from last time and though it was genuinely difficult, he kept walking, shaking his head in disbelief at what awaited him, unable to wipe the grin off his face. 


End file.
